falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo V
An offense and embarrassment to the pious and the establishment, Leo was declared excommunicated two weeks after his death, which came about under suspicious circumstances. Despite his short reign, Leo damaged the integrity of The Papal States more than any other man and almost sparked a civil war. Biography Leo was born Javier Maduro, in the Barony of Caliente Lavaos in 2179. His parents Phillipe and Catherine ran a successful carpentry business and were thus able to afford a quality education for their only surviving son. Javier made friends easily with other children and showed a talent for learning that many recognized. He also sported a penchant for trouble, often sneaking wine and 'accidentally' encountering his female classmates. Despite this, he easily passed his tutor's test and be deemed ready at 17, eager to make his way in the world. With his parent's blessing, he would head to Soto La Marina where he sought a law apprenticeship but ended up as an assistant clerk in the Vatican Bureaucracy. His intelligence and charisma would help him climb the ranks, achieving the position of court-assistant surveyor by twenty-four. While sounding minor and unimportant, the position was a critical one in the hierarchy, as post-war boundaries are often unclear and vague, and the court is the only step before war when a conflict arises. As a result, Javier wielded significant influence in the geo-politics of The Papal States, and would quickly be courted by the rich and powerful. Javier would appreciate this attention, and his rulings went accordingly. While this angered some petitioners, he also gained the favor of several nobles and a small fortune as well. He held this position for five years before restrung back to Caliente Lavaos. He was not content to rest on his laurels here, however, and started to study theology. The village's Cardinal, Salvano Omari, remembered the smart little boy, and gladly took Javier under his wing, Within a year Javier was Omari's assistant in the Barony, and took on the role of cardinal when Omari died in 2211. His tenure as Barony Cardinal proved to be a template for his later role as Pope; he sold indulgences, he had intimate relations with women and took sides in disputes for profit. On the whole however he remained popular in the Barony, and headed back to Soto La Marina in good graces in 2214. Called to join the College of Cardinals to elect a replacement Pope, Javier saw a chance to advance, and started to call in the favors he had collected. On the third day of voting Javier managed to clear the two-thirds threshold needed, and was declared Pope, changing his name to Leo V. He then used his charm during his public address, promising continuation of the prosperity of Vincente II's reign, and improvement for the realm. The people cheered for these promises, and his reign begin with good feeling. His first official act was to construct a mansion on the outskirts of town, complete with gardens and a fountain. While the Papal treasury was able to fund this, being well managed by Vincente, to increase his wealth, Leo began selling indulgences to any that could pay, even if they were outside the realm. While he initially was discreet with his offers, a drunken courtier revealed it in a tavern after a few months. At the same time he was also committing other actions that led to his death. Namely, having affairs with the wives of visiting nobles and settling land disputes himself. The profits gained were used on lavish parties and imported cattle from the north. Scandal erupted barely a year into his reign in 2215 when he was deciding a land dispute. A merchant had saved his profits for two decades to buy a plot of land from a cattle baron, and had discovered water on the property. Despite the merchant having the deed, being a Papal subject and having plans to start a village, Leo ruled that the mineral and water rights belonged to the baron, after a large donation was made. The merchant kept the land but had to pay for every gallon he pulled from it. The fact that the cattleman was a protestant added more fuel to the fire, but Leo shrugged it off and announced the construction of a soup kitchen. This distracted some paisanos, but resentment continued among the nobles. Unconcerned, Leo continued his extravagant parties, and even begun awarding titles to his entourage. He neglected foreign policy during his reign, allowing mercenaries and tribals to cross the borders at will, and left local rulers deal with these interlopers. Another point of trouble was the forgiving of Carl Adams, a major chem trafficker on The Gulf Belt who, after running afoul of the duke of Huervo Nache, went to the Vatican to ask for absolution and protection. Leo granted this request in exchange for a large payment and a shipment of Jet, and the resulting flow of chems alienated the more conservative element, aiding the conspiracy. Events came to a head in April of 2217, when a dispute occurred between one of Leo's newly appointed nobles, and the count of a western town. Leo ruled in favor of his appointee, despite the evidence and widespread support that the western count had. In response protests erupted through the realm, and several nobles raised their levies, tired of Leo's antics. Envoys of several dukes and the Vatican calmed the hottest heads, until early June. It was on the twelfth that Leo died, having his usual lunch replaced by a soup brought by a waiter none of the regular staff could later recall. News of his death spread fast, and his appointees fled en masse for fear of reprisals. The resulting election brought about the reversal of Leo's policies. Personality Leo was a bright and affable man, but had a penchant for excess and corruption. While his enemies didn't hate him for his attitude, they despised his arbitrary nature and the corruption that was the hallmark of his reign. He was also a sex addict, as dozen of women would testify, many of them married. Appearance Leo had prematurely graying hair, brown eyes that always seemed to smile, and a light complexion. He was of average build and height, but his charisma always made him the center of attention in any crowd. He always dressed in the finest vestments as Pope, though he dressed in sack-cloth before he was interred. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Tamaulipas